Rouge
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Une petite créature a décidé de l'observer, découvre Amos lorsqu'il entre dans son bureau temporaire, certain de l'avoir verrouillé derrière lui la dernière fois qu'il en est sorti. FRLG HGSS, formation du quatuor des Caïds Rocket, Amos/Lance.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** _Pokémon_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 4600~

**Personnages :** Amos, Ariane, Lambda, Lance (Giovanni, Silver, Red) ; Amos/Lance.

**Notes :** centré sur Amos et la formation du quatuor des Caïds Rocket ; se passe entre la fin de la Génération I et le début de la Génération II (_FireRed/GreenLeaf_ – _HeartGold/SoulSilver_). Quelques violences en fond, vagues références aux activités de découpage de Ramoloss par Lance, et à l'idée (aucunement confirmée par le canon) qu'Ariane puisse être la mère de Mars de la Team Galaxy.

Écrit dans le cadre d'un même à kinks en octobre 2011.

o

o

o

o

o

Une petite créature a décidé de l'observer, découvre Amos lorsqu'il entre dans son bureau temporaire, certain de l'avoir verrouillé derrière lui la dernière fois qu'il en est sorti.

Les dossiers n'ont pas quitté leur place, sont toujours soigneusement organisés et empilés avec précision. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque n'a été déplacé. La surface de sa table de travail est restée vierge. Les deux fauteuils n'ont pas bougé d'un centimètre. Les murs sont encore immaculés. Le tapis n'a pas été maltraité. Les stores continuent de filtrer efficacement la lumière, sans laisser passer le jour. L'air lui-même ne semble pas avoir été bouleversé.

Adossé au mur, à droite de la fenêtre, Lance le regarde fixement, sans ciller.

Amos abhorre rompre le silence et l'immobilité amenés par un étranger, particulièrement quand celui-ci est doublé d'un intrus et qu'il ne semble de surcroît pas considérer avoir été pris en faute. Néanmoins, le visage de Lance énonce clairement un constat déguisé en accusation.

Lorsque Lance se met tranquillement en marche, Amos ouvre un peu plus le battant et s'écarte du passage ; son invité autoproclamé attend que la porte soit totalement ouverte avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Tu es supposé être en période de probation », lui signale paisiblement Amos, les bras croisés derrière son dos, une fois que Lance commence déjà à s'enfoncer dans le couloir. « Ce genre de conduite ne joue pas exactement en ta faveur. »

Lance s'arrête, fait tomber sa tête en arrière avant de la tourner légèrement pour le regarder, sans broncher, sans estimer qu'il s'agit d'un rappel à l'ordre.

(Il ne se méprend pas.

Tout comme Amos a compris ce que signifiait cette irruption dans son bureau.

_Je vois très bien que tu es en train de m'évaluer._

Le message a bien été délivré.)

Il n'y a qu'un store, un des plus bas, qui a été tourné, brisant ainsi la régularité de l'écran.

o

o

Cela fait des mois qu'Amos et Ariane ne se sont pas rencontrés ; Amos a lu des rapports signés de sa main, des notes soigneusement calligraphiées, fréquenté des entrevues en vidéoconférence, pris connaissance d'échos officiels ou officieux cherchés ou entendus inopinément pour confirmer quelques données, mais Ariane n'avait jamais été présente en face de lui à strictement parler.

L'occasion étant officielle, Ariane se présente radieuse dans sa robe rouge satinée, les cheveux plus longs que ce dont Amos se souvenait, les paupières lourdes et les traits figés. Elle est, en toute objectivité, sublime, même ornée de son sourire légèrement crispé, froid et professionnel qui ne cherche pas à cacher son désintérêt pour la réunion et ses participants. Amos et elle se saluent brièvement d'un léger hochement de tête dès leur entrée, mais ils ne parlent pas d'une seule voix ni ne se soutiennent lors des conversations, même lorsque des désaccords légers surgissent pour aussitôt être résorbés sous de fausses conciliations, sous des mots doucereux liquéfiés par le contenu des verres à pied apportés ou par des rires aussi factices que légers. Le moment, se répète Amos en posant son verre encore rempli à côté de lui, s'avère éminemment crucial. Quatre commandants qui n'étaient pas partis aux Îles Sevii avec Ariane et lui, un conseiller, trois hommes d'affaire, et une infinité de dissensions qui se révèlent sur le devenir de la Team Rocket. Litiges concernant la gestion, la répartition du commandement, les opérations à préparer, le retour de Giovanni sur lequel compter ou non ; quelques libertés que s'accordent quelques individus, quelques menaces même pas tout à fait déguisées, quelques paroles trop légères qu'Amos n'aurait pourtant pas envie de laisser passer. Quand il jette un regard à Ariane, ses paupières sont presque totalement fermées, lui donnant l'image d'un félin s'abreuvant de discours glissant sur sa peau, et elle fait tourner la boisson du verre prisonnier de sa main à l'aide d'un léger geste du poignet.

Amos écoute, reste droit et attend.

« La courtoisie aurait consisté à me prévenir », susurre Ariane en continuant de remuer l'intérieur de son verre. Intact.

(Comme si une mécanicienne empoisonneuse reconnaissait toujours la fiabilité de ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.)

Son sourire est maintenant moins tiré, moins fatigué, presque espiègle tandis qu'elle pousse du pied un des cadavres gisant sur la moquette épaisse (les verres sont restés intacts en tombant ; des taches à nettoyer, mais pas de morceaux de cristal sur lesquels accidentellement marcher).

« Ou bien », continue Ariane dans un murmure, les yeux fixés sur le minuscule siphon qu'elle crée dans son récipient grâce à son mouvement circulaire et régulier, « comptais-tu te débarrasser de moi par la même occasion ? »

Amos lui sourit en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Considère donc cette petite fête comme un cadeau de retrouvailles. Comment se porte l'appareil ? »

Ariane préfère continuer de contempler le liquide délicatement doré, comme fascinée par une danse exotique et imprévisible, ou bien pour déceler les dysfonctionnements de la chorégraphie exécutée et les irrégularités dans son déroulement répété.

« Malheureusement pour toi, ce générateur requiert encore un peu plus de ma vie », explique-t-elle posément. « Cela se comptera en mois. Je ne pense pas me tromper en considérant qu'une création incomplète ne t'intéresserait pas.

— Un manque de matériel ?

— Plutôt de compétences.

— Les personnes dont tu as besoin se trouvent peut-être au quartier général.

— Quel quartier général ? » demande Ariane, la voix subrepticement tranchante sous son ton velouté.

Amos n'a qu'une question rhétorique à lui offrir.

« N'est-il pas temps de nous rassembler ? »

Le regard d'Ariane lui apprend que sa curiosité renaît, accordée à sa teinte de défiance.

(_Nous rassembler pour préparer ; pour attendre dans l'insatisfaction, ensemble, le retour de… ?_)

« Un poison extrait d'Arbok, sans mélange, ne m'aurait pas affectée », commente paisiblement Ariane, quelques minutes plus tard, juste pour mettre les choses au clair. « J'avais pris mes précautions.

— Je sais bien », lui répond Amos.

o

o

Que Giovanni soit présentement absent ne signifie pas, pour Amos, que les agents restants sont supposés garder l'organisation dans le même état figé : elle évoluait, autrefois, et la présente difficulté consiste justement à pressentir les changements qui auraient dû s'opérer. Quelques importuns devaient déjà être écartés. Amos ne dévie pas d'ordres passés ; c'est seulement faute de temps, s'ils n'avaient pas encore été exécutés. Une sélection minutieuse et permanente prenait déjà place dans leurs rangs, il se souvient des directives murmurées, pour plus tard, de la vigilance à garder à l'esprit envers plusieurs individus. Il obéit au vide qui aurait dû suivre ces indications.

Amos en convient toutefois, il se révèle peut-être trop zélé. Les circonstances ont cependant délié les langues et révélé quelques motivations regrettables pour l'organisation. Notamment lorsqu'il a été question de compter sur le retour de leur supérieur.

La loyauté est le mot d'ordre qu'Amos préfère.

Ariane estime ce principe, elle aussi, et si sa fiabilité n'est pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'Amos souhaiterait, il sait au moins qu'elle préfère la hiérarchie qu'elle a toujours connue ; qu'elle estimait et estime toujours, d'une certaine façon, Giovanni (c'est probablement le sentiment le plus profond que l'on puisse arracher à la dame de métal : une dévotion distinguée et sincère, mesurée et prudente, mais mélangée à une forme d'attachement). Elle est compétente, autoritaire, ouverte aux discussions de gestion, pertinente dans ses approches. Donnée non-négligeable, elle éprouve également une certaine reconnaissance envers Amos pour l'avoir vu éliminer plusieurs responsables informés de l'existence de son enfant (aux yeux d'Ariane, toute personne sachant qu'elle a un jour donné naissance à un rejeton, qui n'est pas mort-né à l'accouchement, se rapproche d'un ennemi ; la nature de son contentement n'est pas non plus semblable à celle d'Amos, mais ils savent trouver leurs intérêts derrière les mêmes actions). Elle ne se laissera pas tromper. Amos l'a appréciée comme collaboratrice. Ils pourront facilement travailler ensemble.

Cette force-là est acquise. Amos s'est toutefois mis en chasse depuis plusieurs mois, attentif, toujours, à ce qui l'entoure : ce qui ne désigne pas seulement les comportements extérieurs mais aussi sa propre attitude dès qu'elle peut avoir un impact sur un ou plusieurs individus. Il sait également optimiser le fonctionnement d'une organisation déjà affectée et sur le point de mourir ou de se remettre en marche : la balance oscille, et Amos tâche de détruire cette indétermination en récupérant les contrepoids idéaux (ce qui consiste à rechercher de nouveaux commandants qui n'ont justement rien d'idéal).

o

o

Menues tâches d'évaluation ; petits moyens de mettre à l'épreuve les uns et les autres d'après leurs réactions en évitant l'artificialité d'un entretien. (Juste pour confirmer.)

Bien sûr, certains accords ne se font pas sans quelques efforts et insistances. Le réseau peine à se rouvrir devant leurs pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'approvisionnement en pokéballs qui cesse de redevenir un problème à mesure que l'enfant de leur fournisseur hurle sans harmonie sous le craquement de ses os brisés.

Ariane fronce le nez, plutôt par ennui devant la lenteur des sbires occupés à tordre le bras du bambin que par dégoût, mais énonce doucement les instructions qu'ils sont venus amener, permettant à Amos de se concentrer sur une partie plus importante : observer, mesurer, déterminer.

« Surveille ce sourire », murmure-t-il tout de même en passant à côté de Lance, lorsqu'il traverse les rangs.

C'est le même qu'il avait vu lors de l'exécution d'Ossatueur. (Juste pour confirmer.)

o

o

Une petite créature, en continuant ses allées et venues dans le bureau temporaire d'Amos, cherche immédiatement à se l'approprier.

(« Le bureau ? Ou bien toi ? » demande nonchalamment Ariane.)

o

o

Quelques mois ont suffi pour désordonner les rangs restants : Amos doit en resserrer les mailles et les uniformiser, les polir et les lisser en notant si les accrocs qui en ressortent doivent être déplacés, arrachés ou enfoncés, s'il peut leur trouver une utilité dans le schéma programmé.

Le manque d'entraînement des uns et des autres est flagrant. Habitués à constamment se déplacer, à courir avec la nécessité de se cacher, à rassembler des morceaux épars, ils n'ont pas compté sur la moindre stabilité ; mais des habitudes se reprennent. Il leur faut purifier les sentiers laissés par Giovanni, dégager les impuretés qui se permises d'y pousser en son absence, et réapprendre à entretenir ces chemins ; et si Démolosse finit parfois les pattes et les babines ensanglantées, pour l'exemple ou pour l'utilité directe, et si Amos doit soigneusement nettoyer le liquide et les morceaux de chair encroûtés, cela n'est pas réellement un problème.

La différence est mince entre maintenant et ses fonctions d'antan, mais effectuer des tâches bénévolement, en se contentant d'ordres imaginaires et de nécessités auxquelles réagir ne lui plaît pas fondamentalement. Amos se sent usurpateur plutôt qu'extension de la main légitime, mais s'en conforte également. Tant qu'il se souvient qu'il garde un commandement plutôt que ne se l'approprie, la Team Rocket peut continuer d'avancer en retenant son souffle.

o

o

Une petite créature semble définitivement avoir trouvé refuge dans son bureau.

« Voilà qui m'évite d'avoir à te convoquer », reconnaît Amos, « mais je n'apprécie pas pour autant. »

Lance n'a pas l'air plus contrit d'avoir été découvert que les fois précédentes. Presque ennuyé, même. Cette fois, Amos entre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne t'aime pas », décrète Lance sans se décoller de son mur, sans considérer que cette remarque ne devrait pas jouer en sa faveur comme elle le fait (probablement) involontairement.

L'ignorant, Amos part chercher un dossier dans sa bibliothèque ; il leur faudra discuter de formalités et de répartition des attributions, de quelques considérations matérielles qui restent inaccessibles pour les oreilles des sbires ou des chefs de petites équipes, mais que Lance devra maintenant maîtriser. Amos devra également mettre les choses au clair, d'emblée, sur ce qu'ils sont et préparent.

« Aussi pâle que ton uniforme », commente Lance avec un ennui qui ne correspond pas à l'éclat qui s'est allumé dans ses yeux, au moment où Amos tourne la tête pour le trouver juste derrière lui sans l'avoir entendu s'approcher. « Il faudrait peut-être mettre des couleurs sur ton visage ? »

Amos sentait venir la tempête mais voulait elle aussi l'évaluer ; l'information principale qu'il parvient à en extraire concerne le sol de son bureau : duveté mais presque froid contre sa nuque et son dos écrasés contre son gré.

« C'est toujours la grande question », raconte Lance au-dessus de lui, les lèvres pincées, en faisant négligemment courir le reflet de la lumière le long du coupe-papier qui s'est presque précipité dans sa main. « Est-ce que ta peau se montrera coopérative, ou bien est-ce qu'il faudra s'en débarrasser ? »

Lorsqu'Amos a repris une position plus confortable, le dos penché mais parfaitement rectiligne, ses jambes tâchant de maintenir le ventre de Lance au sol, sa main gauche prête à lui arracher les cheveux dans le geste sec qu'il utiliserait pour se débarrasser d'un nid de mauvaises herbes, sa droite forçant le cou de Lance à se tendre en avant grâce à la lame précisément appuyée contre sa jugulaire sans pour l'instant s'y enfoncer, il lui réclame calmement des excuses.

Lance s'octroie le droit de refuser.

« C'était une blague », commente-t-il avec un mouvement que le corps d'Amos interprète comme une tentative de haussement d'épaule. « Aucun sens de l'humour. »

Froncement de sourcils, plissement de nez ; ces mots sont inadéquats.

« Le seul individu ayant eu l'âge légitime de se livrer à des 'plaisanteries' se le voyait interdit par son statut », murmure doucement Amos. « Si ce prince a appris à se tenir tranquille, des inférieurs ne peuvent légitimement pas s'autoriser ce type de facéties. »

Lance toussote, et la légère saccade se répand à son tour dans le corps d'Amos.

« Compris, compris. »

Amos se détache de lui en économisant chaque geste, se redresse puis époussette méticuleusement son veston, légèrement froissé, sans vraiment y penser. Il garde toutefois le coupe-papier dans sa main afin de vérifier sa propreté.

« Il paraît que c'était toi qui devais t'occuper du gamin ? » demande Lance alors qu'il ne s'est lui-même pas totalement relevé.

Le regard d'Amos glisse de la lame à Lance, sans donner un quelconque autre signe d'activité, mais réprobateur devant la dénomination discourtoise. Il peut parfaitement accepter l'évolution du duel en une bataille de mots prétendument civile.

« Il en était question, en effet », répond-il laconiquement ; pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'existence de Silver avant son départ, cela n'était pas un secret. Silver, lui aussi, représente l'un des thèmes qui ne peuvent être passés sous silence.

« Toi qui restes toujours à l'intérieur et dans l'ombre, sais-tu où est partie la princesse ? » le questionne Lance en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Bien sûr, Lance n'est aucunement intéressé par le devenir de leur prince ; bien sûr, Amos n'approuve pas la formulation ; mais il a maintenant la confirmation que Lance a tout à fait conscience qu'il peut maintenant se permettre de parler presque comme bon lui semble, et que les seuls reproches qui lui seront désormais adressés ne le seront plus sur un mode hiérarchique.

« Que sais-tu du projet qui avait été entamé aux Îles Sevii ? » lui demande Amos.

Pour commencer.

o

o

Un collègue prend la fâcheuse manie de venir parler à Amos lorsqu'il a des rapports à examiner.

« Je ne déteste pas particulièrement les enfants », l'informe soudainement Lance, et Amos continue de parcourir son paragraphe sans broncher.

Ceci, suppose Amos, est la manière dont Lance estime mettre les choses au clair ; mais il continue de confirmer à Amos son fonctionnement, lui permettant ainsi de réfléchir à la façon dont il peut utiliser ce dernier à bon escient.

(Après tout, il arrive même à Amos de ne pas noter immédiatement les détails les plus évidents, comme le fait que Lance soit toujours vêtu plus que de raison, qu'il porte toujours des gants ; qu'il abhorre la peau, non seulement parce qu'elle retient malicieusement tout ce qui, à ses yeux, ne demande qu'à être libéré, mais également parce qu'elle est claire et presque blanche, presque une absence, presque un vide qui n'est pas encore comblé et qu'il faut donc détruire en la saturant de pigmentations chaudes et colorées.)

« En ce cas, raconte plutôt ceci à Ariane », répond tout de même Amos, pour la forme. « Elle déteste tout le monde mais a cependant la politesse de ne pas constamment le faire remarquer. »

Lance ne s'arrête pas.

« Ils sont geignards mais francs dans leurs réactions. Ils ne savent pas cacher. Bien sûr, ils ont parfois l'air _trop _facile, mais ils ne savent pas mentir en étant convaincants. Et on n'a pas grand-chose à craindre d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amos relève enfin la tête, des souvenirs papillotants immédiatement à l'intérieur de cette dernière pour infirmer cette énonciation.

« Sauf », corrige-t-il pour Lance, « venant de ceux qui se prennent pour des dieux. »

Lance sourit.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir regarder, tu sais », fait-il remarquer. « Tu ne les apprécies _vraiment_ pas. C'est même pire que ça. »

Il est vrai qu'Amos ne trouve pas vraiment d'intérêt dans les enfants du peuple. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de révérer les princes, même si leur comportement se montre plus subversif que ce que leur statut devrait leur dicter. Néanmoins, le mot 'enfant' appelle toujours, pour Amos, un visage qui n'a rien de ce que le mot devrait désigner.

« Il n'y en a qu'un que je déteste », précise Amos. « L'enfant est définitivement mort, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, mais il paraît que le dresseur ne l'est pas forcément.

— Et tu t'assurerais qu'il disparaisse, si tu le retrouvais ?

— Je n'en ai pas le temps », concède paisiblement Amos. « Mais si l'occasion se présentait, je serais probablement incapable de le laisser intact pour que Giovanni puisse décider de ce qui doit advenir de lui. »

Lance bascule sa tête en arrière, agrandissant son rictus.

« Alors je vais te le donner, ton fichu point faible. Tu ne saurais pas gérer un mioche s'il venait s'amuser avec ce que tu projettes si attentivement. »

o

o

« Félicitations », commente Ariane en déchirant un papier aussitôt transformé en une boule épaisse qu'elle pousse sur le côté. « Tu tentes de civiliser un responsable qui ignore encore à quel point il l'est déjà. Demande à sa dernière équipe si la sortie d'intimidation n'a pas laissé trop de séquelles sur son passage pour servir réellement à quelque chose. Je ne parle pas seulement des uniformes fichus en l'air. Collègues ou non, tiens notre nouveau camarade en laisse, veux-tu ? »

o

o

La première fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, Amos se détache et se lève dès qu'il en a terminé, signalant à Lance, en renfilant son pantalon et en reprenant un dossier, qu'il n'a pas besoin de changer son uniforme en cas de coutures malmenées ; qu'un costume l'attend de toute façon dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

« Et voilà : on dirait une promotion-canapé », commente Lance en baillant ostensiblement.

Presque amusant, note Amos, de manquer de se faire reprocher son comportement.

« À toi d'évaluer si les choses sont jointes ou si tu estimes valoir plus que cela », répond-il laconiquement en rajustant sa montre.

Amos ne sait pas exactement ce que signifie le froissement des draps qu'il entend derrière lui : lorsqu'il se retourne, rien n'a pas bougé.

« C'est ça que je hais chez les gens comme toi », peste Lance en se tordant le cou pour le regarder. « Vous crachez sur la simplicité comme si elle pouvait rien vous apporter.

— Ton nouvel uniforme n'est pas comme le mien », continue Amos. C'est un fait objectif. « Il y a aussi des gants. Clairs. Il te faudra donc apprendre à être propre dans ton travail : le sang se remarque trop lorsqu'il gicle sur des vêtements blancs. »

Le sourire de Lance lui répond qu'il s'en fiche (et que des éclaboussures immortalisées seraient même préférables pour briser la moindre parcelle de cette surface honnie).

o

o

« Ton choix est arrêté depuis un moment », constate simplement Ariane en laissant sa plume courir sur un morceau de papier, sans le regarder.

Amos ne peut pas le nier, même s'il serait bien en peine de déterminer la période exacte où tout a été décidé (sans doute depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'Amos a vu ce sourire éclairé par le cadavre de l'Ossatueur qui s'interposait à la tour de Lavanville).

« Ne crois pas que tout est établi et assuré parce que tu en as décidé ainsi », lui rappelle-t-elle sans quitter ses papiers des yeux. « Qu'importe la personne que tu as choisie, elle reste peu fiable et ne se laissera pas naturellement réparer en cas de défection. Elle est humaine.

— Je sais bien », lui répond mécaniquement Amos. « Stabilité signifie 'instabilité potentielle'.

— Et la perfection en elle-même est une balance trop fermement penchée. Cherche un équilibre.

— Je cherche précisément des contrepoids », lui répète Amos.

Elle soupire.

« Montre-moi ta tête belliqueuse et déliquescente, et je te dirai de qui nous avons besoin. »

o

o

« D'une personne conciliante », décrète Ariane en massant négligemment les jointures de ses doigts.

(Amos a entraperçu Lance, il y a quelques minutes : un bleu s'étale maintenant de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'au bas de sa joue, et il a l'air furieux.

Ariane aussi, mais en contrôlant sa hargne. Ne jamais croire que la dame des laboratoires ne sait se défendre ni ne se contente de gifler lorsque l'on vient l'importuner.)

« Et qui respecte un minimum sa hiérarchie », continue Ariane. « Lance n'est pas spécialement accessible pour les plus respectueux. Je pensais que tu jetterais ton dévolu sur quelqu'un de moins… provocateur. »

Une coupure fine et blanche longe paresseusement le dos de la main d'Ariane lorsqu'elle cesse de caresser ses doigts ; elle ne la cache ni ne la met en valeur.

« Toi et moi », explique calmement Amos, « nous ne sommes pas la Team Rocket. Nous ne suffisons pas.

— Et tu penses qu'un agrégat de personnalités changera quelque chose ?

— Différentes facettes, différentes représentations. L'équilibre tiendra ainsi, temporairement.

— Une histoire d'aura plutôt que de fonctionnement, n'est-ce pas ?

— De magnétisme et d'attraction.

— Et de menace. Certains pourraient mal interpréter tes intentions et considérer que tu es prêt à envoyer une bête furieuse à leurs trousses en cas d'erreur ou de défection.

— Erreurs et défections qui n'arriveront pas.

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus… communément appréciable.

— Tu sais que j'attends de t'entendre prononcer un quatrième nom », achève Amos.

Ariane s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu le connais déjà. Silver et Mar- et une petite traîtresse en puissance », se corrige-t-elle sans donner l'impression de réellement y penser, « venaient toujours se réfugier dans ses pattes. »

o

o

Il y a eu deux évènements notables.

D'une part, la salvation miraculeuse de onze sbires dans des mines, poussés à fuir un Steelix rendu fou par les ondes encore non-maîtrisées qu'ils testaient dans les cavités ; d'autres n'ont pas eu l'éclair de génie ayant permis aux survivants de fuir avant que la menace ne se révèle. D'autre part, l'explosion malheureuse ayant coûté la vie à un nombre d'agents encore indéterminé, découlant vraisemblablement d'une querelle intestine et tuant sur le coup les deux belligérants (d'après des témoins).

Derrière, (probablement) le même meneur ; toujours présent, toujours prompt à entendre les bruits de couloir et à attirer la sympathie sous une attitude laxiste, confortable et facile d'accès, sachant toujours s'effacer pour être là sans donner l'impression d'avoir des oreilles ou de constituer un danger.

Si Amos déteste l'inconstance, si Ariane déteste les humains, si Lance déteste les vides, Lambda, lui, déteste les conflits.

o

o

Ensemble, ils sont capables de bien fonctionner, confirme Amos.

o

o

Ariane passe la plupart de ses journées et de ses nuits à calculer, à écrire, à esquinter ses ongles contre des rouages ; sur le visage de la dame de fer, l'épuisement bataille contre le contentement sans ronger son enthousiasme intériorisé ; et Amos reconnaît l'expression qui l'avait accompagné aux Îles Sevii : la satisfaction d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour ignorer le monde en la laissant se plonger dans une œuvre qu'elle considère plus importante et digne d'intérêt. Lambda continue de chaperonner les nouvelles recrues, de les persuader sans promesses qu'il sera capable de les épauler quoi qu'il arrive ; une apparence de tranquillité et de stabilité : les informations qu'en reçoit Amos n'ont jamais été aussi pertinentes, même s'il lui faut également s'assurer que rien ne commence à se disjoindre pour avoir la certitude que Lambda se montre fiable et ne détruise pas tout, méticuleusement, sous prétexte qu'un fragment n'allait déjà plus.

« Il y a un petit travail qui pourrait nous réintroduire publiquement, sous couvert de compenser quelques désagréments financiers », propose Amos à Lance.

Bien sûr, le rose n'est qu'une couleur abâtardie par le blanc, fait remarquer Lance comme pour dédaigner le projet d'une seule phrase, en continuant de retourner la lame d'un poignard arrachée à son manche. Amos garde ses mains derrière son dos :

« Je suis sûr que la pigmentation des Ramoloss est plus intéressante en-dessous. »

o

o

Amos entend les dents de Lance grincer, même de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Ces bestioles sont sans intérêt. Elles mettent _des minutes entières_ à s'apercevoir que quelqu'un a dû les toucher, et quand elles remarquent enfin qu'elles n'ont plus de queue, elles n'arrivent même pas à réaliser qu'elles ont _mal_ ! Je déteste leur tête de bécasse, elles se désintéressent de tout et ne savent même pas être expressives.

— Tu te retireras du projet trop tôt et sans préavis ? » le coupe Amos. De la buée s'enfuit de sa bouche en même temps que ses mots.

Un lourd silence.

« Non », marmonne Lance. « Je vais pas gâcher du potentiel. Des zigotos du village parlent déjà de descendre dans le Puis. On verra s'ils ont des réactions plus intéressantes. »

Amos expire suffisamment fort pour être entendu puis coupe la communication, referme son téléphone d'une main et le remet dans sa poche avant de rabattre la capuche de son blouson sur sa tête. L'endroit est désert, mais il est trop proche du Plateau Indigo pour compter sur l'aveuglement et la naïveté du Maître de Kanto.

Devant lui, sous lui, autour de lui, le Mont Argent semblerait presque provoquer Amos : stries de verts, de bruns et de blancs brillant sous les rayons du soleil, immobilité apparente. Des rumeurs courent et racontent qu'un fantôme vient parfois hanter son sommet. Amos ne croit pas aux revenants (aucune Ossatueur translucide et hurlant sa colère n'est jamais venue le harceler, après tout) mais il sait compter sur son instinct pour s'intéresser aux bruits possédant un fond de vérité. Il lui semble que, de tout en haut, des yeux se sont fixés sur lui et l'observent en calculant. Prêts à se défendre ou à attaquer, reconnaissant, préparant, imaginant, déroulant des éventualités en haut d'un piédestal glacé ; une invitation à précipiter le possesseur de ce regard jusqu'en bas, sous la terre qui aurait dû l'accueillir depuis longtemps déjà.

Il y a, en ce monde, trois individus disparus qu'Amos s'attend à revoir.

Un premier qu'Amos respecte et attend avec la confiance inébranlable qu'il reviendra. Un autre qui emprunte un sentier détourné, mais qui retournera certainement parmi eux dès que leur plan sera suffisamment avancé.

Un troisième, un enfant porteur de malchance et de mauvaises nouvelles, qu'Amos n'a jamais effacé de sa mémoire et qu'il aurait toujours souhaité poursuivre jusqu'à l'en détruire, s'il avait possédé le temps de s'y consacrer.

o

o

« Il y a un problème », explique Ariane au téléphone, plus tard dans la journée, avec un dégoût manifeste pour le contretemps qu'elle désigne plus que pour son aveu.

Amos arrête sa progression, rebrousse chemin et repart à Johto ; mais l'espace d'un instant, la neige du sommet de la montagne semble briller, comme en dessinant un léger rictus, pour lui murmurer, comme dans un éclair de prescience, sous de cruels yeux rouges, comme si une divinité autoproclamée riait en contemplant son royaume :

_'Si tu savais…'_


End file.
